Claiming Power
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by RSlayer99. When Ichigo goes to fight his inner hollow he has to do more than just beat her into submission. IchigoXFemZangetsu! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by RSlayer99.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemZangetsu (Hollow) Don't like, Don't read!**

 _Claiming Power_

 _ **During Ichigo's training with the Vizards….  
**_ **Ichigo's Inner World**

After Shinji knocked him out, Ichigo found himself back in his Inner World. The sprawling skyscrapers surrounded him, with a blue sky. He looked over to try to find his zanpakuto, Zangetsu but the old man was nowhere to be seen. "Zangetsu?" he called out, hoping to hear his sword's guidance.

" _ **Sorry, but the old man ain't here anymore. I'm your roommate now….**_ "

Ichigo whirled around to see his Inner Hollow sitting on an adjacent rooftop. He stared at the monster before realizing that there was one critical difference about his Inner Hollow from the last time he fought him.

His Inner Hollow was a female! "What the hell?!" Ichigo gaped. His Inner Hollow looked like a pale-skinned female version of himself! "Weren't you a guy, earlier?!" he shouted.

The Hollow merely chuckled while continuing to lay on her side. " _ **Hmm…how best to explain.**_ " Sitting up, she grinned down at the stunned Ichigo. " _ **You see, Ichigo, this is how I normally look. The reason I was a guy last time was because of the Old Man. He changed me to look more like you to not freak you out like you are now. Now that I'm in control though, I can appear as I actually am.**_ " She left out the real reason she was female: because she was first born inside his mother's soul, her natural gender was female. But she figured that that was a story best left for another time.

Drawing his sword, Ichigo stared down his female doppelganger and scowled. "You know the reason I'm here…."

" _ **I do.**_ " Standing up, she jumped down onto the skyscraper Ichigo was on. " _ **You want me to give you my power. Well, too bad for you…I won't give it away for free….**_ " She whipped out a white version of Zangetsu. " _ **If you want my power, you'll have to work for it.**_ "

Ichigo scowled down at his female doppelganger. Readying his stance, he prepared himself to throw down with his Inner Hollow. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He charged at the Inner Hollow, clashing swords with her. "What have you done with Zangetsu?"

" _ **Hahahah…**_ " the Hollow laughed. " _ **All heart but no brains. Haven't you picked up on it by now? I AM Zangetsu! The more you gave in to me, the more you gave me control.**_ " She smirked in Ichigo's face.

"So when I beat you, the Old Man will come back?" Ichigo asked he chopped and parried at her.

" _ **Hah! If only…"**_ she ominously hinted. " _ **You can't beat me, Ichigo!**_ " Grabbing his arm, she threw him into a skyscraper. " _ **And here's the real kicker, even if you did beat me, you still wouldn't have control over my power.**_ "

"WHAT?!" Ichigo gaped as he picked himself up. "But-"

The Inner Hollow grinned. Contrary to what Ichigo had been told, she was far more different than the Inner Hollows of the Vizards. " _ **Nope! Too bad for you. But there is a way for you to make my power yours…**_ " she said, her eyes narrowing with ominous intent.

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked, skeptical at his genderflipped Hollow's words. "Or is this a trick?"

Grinning, Zangetsu sonidoed over to Ichigo. When Ichigo put his guard up, she reached out and touched his Zangetsu blade. Ichigo gasped as his blade disintegrated at her touch. "What the hell?!"

" _ **Please, do you think you can kill me with my own blade? How silly.**_ " Holding up her sword, she disintegrated it as well. " _ **Think, Ichigo…**_ " she softly said. She slowly walked over to Ichigo and the boy couldn't help but notice how she swayed her hips. " _ **I'm a Hollow, a creature of instinct and desire. If you'll fulfill my desire, you can claim my power….**_ "

Seeing the devious gleam in her eyes, Ichigo backed away. He didn't like where this was going. Zangetsu backed Ichigo up until he reached the edge of the building. "What are you doing?" The woman reached up and touched Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo was surprised to feel how warm her hand was, her smile lustful and devious. "You mean…"

Grinning, Zangetsu pulled away from the ledge and threw him to the ground. Ichigo yelped from the sudden impact, only to gasp in surprise as Zangetsu threw herself at him. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist instinctively. Pinning Ichigo's wrists to the ground, Zangetsu started to grind her body against his. Smirking at Ichigo's stunned reaction, Zangetsu leaned down until their noses touched. " _ **If you want to claim my power…then claim me**_."

Ichigo stared into Zangetsu's black and yellow eyes. As much as he wanted to believe this was a trick, something told him that she was telling the truth.

Not waiting for Ichigo's answer, Zangetsu crashed her lips against Ichigo's. It was an odd sensation for Ichigo to be kissed by his darker, female half. Yet, he felt a strange pull towards her. Deciding that he literally had nothing to lose, he decided to give Zangetsu what she wanted.

Zangetsu was taken by surprise when Ichigo deepened the kiss, breaking the grip she had on his wrists. Ichigo ran a hand through her long, slivery hair as his tongue came into contact. Glad that Ichigo was getting into it, Zangetsu sat up, settling herself on Ichigo's lap. Looking down at Ichigo, she grinned from ear to ear before grabbing her clothes. Not even bothering to take the time to properly remove it, Zangetsu ripped her top off, exposing her buxom chest to her counterpart. The most abnormal thing about her, other than her inverted pigmentation, was the hole in her chest. Ichigo blushed as he stared at her bare breasts. She was as stacked as his friend, Orihime. Circling her dark nipples with a finger, Zangetsu licked her lips before reaching for Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo's top met a similar fate as hers and left his naked chest exposed to the Hollow.

Leaning down, Zangetsu pressed her breasts against Ichigo's toned chest as she kissed him again. Her hands explored his orange-haired scalp while Ichigo ran a hand up her backside. The soft yet firm feel of her breasts spurred Ichigo to cup the large melons. He'd always wondered what a woman's breasts felt like in his hands and now he knew: it felt good in. Zangetsu moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her tits gently, rubbing her lower half against the growing bulge in his pants. Ichigo responded by grabbing her ass and gently squeezing her cheeks.

As touching as Ichigo's soothing squeezing was to Zangetsu, she was starting to get a little sick of the slow paced lovemaking. Pulling away from the kiss, she glared down at Ichigo in anger before punching the space next to his head, cracking the cement. Ichigo gulped from the scathing glare as she stopped her ministrations. " _ **Ichigo, this isn't prom night with that airhead friend of yours. I said claim me. As in: pin me to the ground and fuck my brains out!**_ " To prove her point she started to smack Ichigo's face.

Cheeks stinging from his Hollow's smacking, Ichigo decided pay her in kind. Zangetsu gasped as Ichigo hit her, knocking her off of him. Ichigo turned the tables and tackled her as she tried to sit up. Pinning her to the ground, Ichigo cupped her large breasts and started to lick them with his tongue. Deciding to be as bold as possible, he reached down into Zangetsu's _hakama_ to rub her womanhood. Ichigo was surprised to feel that she was already wet. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you get wet from when I hit you?"

" _ **Ahahah…**_ " she chuckled. " _ **Considering that I'm your darker half, I guess that must make you a masochist.**_ "

Figuring that he should be as rough as he could, Ichigo bit down on her nipple, making Zangetsu gasp and arch her back. The Hollow moaned loudly as Ichigo pinched her neglected nipple while pressing his knee into her crotch. Zangetsu dragged her nails down Ichigo's shoulders, scratching his tanned skin while he played with her breasts.

Deciding that pants were no longer necessary, Zangetsu pushed Ichigo off of her and stood up. With a loud rip, she tore off her _hakama,_ leaving herself naked in front of Ichigo. Nodding, Ichigo undid the ties to his own pants and kicked out of them. He should've felt embarrassed standing before his genderflipped Inner Hollow in his birthday suit but a growing thrill was building inside him. He knew that Shinji and the others were busy fighting him outside his mind so he knew he couldn't just keep up a slow pace.

If she wanted it hard, he'd give it to her as hard as he could.

Zangetsu licked her lips as she stared down at Ichigo's package. She knew just how big Ichigo was and the idea of having him fuck her silly with his eight-inch cock made her pussy drip even more.

Ichigo was unprepared for Zangetsu when she suddenly appeared in front of him. Embracing him, she pulled Ichigo into a bruising kiss. Ichigo responded in kind by grabbing Zangetsu's round, soft ass and smacked her cheeks. Zangetsu moaned into the kiss before gasping when Ichigo forced her to her knees. Grabbing the female doppelganger's head, Ichigo bucked forward and rubbed the tip of his cock against her gray lips. Zangetsu had but a second to process what was happening before her mouth became stuffed with manmeat. Not holding anything back, Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's head with a tight grip and began to dominate her.

Gagging was all Zangetsu could manage as Ichigo skullfucked her. Her eyes widened as with each thrust Ichigo's tip would hit the back of her throat. Thankfully, she was coolly able to suppress her gag reflex and enjoyed Ichigo treating her like a bitch. Her chin rubbed against his balls as he stopped thrusting into her mouth and instead grabbed a handful of her silver hair, forcing her head back and forth, bobbing up and down. It was a humiliating and degrading act, one that would make a woman turned off.

Zangetsu loved every second of it.

One hand cupped her breast while the other played with her pussy. A tiny puddle began to form beneath her legs as she felt her body heat up intensely. When Ichigo pulled her head back she began to lick and suck on the head, almost trying to will Ichigo into cumming in her mouth. However, she looked up at Ichigo with a devious gleam, telling him that she wanted more and would not be satisfied with this. Ichigo responded by making her suck him off even faster. His grip on her hair tightened as he forced her to choke on his cock again and again.

Now Zangetsu was rubbing her pussy with both hands. She imagined Ichigo being forceful but this was way more amazing. The feeling of Ichigo skullfucking her brains out was such a lewd thought that Zangetsu couldn't hold it in any longer. Her darkened eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy squirted onto the building beneath her.

It took every ounce of restraint Ichigo had to keep himself from cumming inside of Zangetsu's mouth. He was a virgin and therefore didn't know his own sexual stamina; if he came now he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to get it back up again. Pulling out of Zangetsu's mouth, he took in the husky groan that escaped her lips. His breath hitched as her blue tongue peeked out to lick the dripping slit to his cock, making a jolt of pleasure shiver through him.

Not done yet with his manhandling, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and shoved her to the ground. Once again Zangetsu was taken by surprise. She never expected Ichigo to be this forceful, no matter what taunts or jeers she threw at him. Ichigo flipped her over onto her stomach and got behind her. Zangetsu attempted to make it to her hands and knees, only to come crashing down when Ichigo's hand cracked against her ass once again. This time, however, Ichigo was using all of his enhanced Soul Reaper strength in his swing. " _ **Ah!**_ " she gasped as Ichigo's hand came down on her bottom. Turning her head, she smirked mercilessly at Ichigo. " _ **So tell me, Ichigo, is this the part where I call you Daddy and beg you for more?**_ " she taunted.

"No…" Ichigo glared, grabbing another handful of her hair and jerking backward. "No, Zangetsu, for once in my life, I'm not going to be a nice guy. By the time I'm done, you won't be able to say anything." With all of his inhuman might, Ichigo began to assault Zangetsu's ass. With each strike, he made her bone-white cheeks redden.

After a minute, Zangetsu thought she was going to go insane. Ever the masochist, her tongue rolled out and her nails scratched the surface of the building they were on. " _ **Fuck!**_ " she groaned, her body slickened with sweat as Ichigo punished her ass. " _ **Goddamn! I never knew you were this kinky! And I'M supposed to be the darker half!**_ "

Having enough of the foreplay, Ichigo mounted his Inner Hollow. That growing surge that had been building inside of him had reached critical mass. He no longer cared about his Hollowfication, the Vizards, the war with Aizen or anything else. Right here, right now, he just wanted one thing and one thing only: to fuck his Inner Hollow into the ground like she wanted.

A loud gasp echoed across Ichigo's Inner World as he sheathed his cock inside her pussy. Gripping her waist, Ichigo struggled to steady himself. Zangetsu's womanhood was tight and hot. Her wet walls clinging to him as he pushed into her. Though she'd never had sex before, never had Zangetsu felt so full in her life. She felt Ichigo bottom out her pussy, making her toes curl as Ichigo's tip nudged her cervix. Ichigo took deep breaths as he gripped her waist. He couldn't fight back the moan as he pulled out of her slowly, her walls sliding around his cock. Remembering what Zangetsu said, Ichigo knew he couldn't be nice; if he did then Zangetsu would just shake him off and possibly ride him into the side of the skyscraper.

The fapping sound of skin smacking skin filled the air as Ichigo started to pound Zangetsu's tight pussy. Zangetsu moaned and sighed as Ichigo fucked her fast and hard. Her back arched from feeling Ichigo hit all of her sensitive spots. " _ **Oh! Fuck yes! Fuck me, Ichigo!**_ " she pleaded, yelping when Ichigo grabbed her hair once more and yanked backward. Stopping his movements, Ichigo watched as Zangetsu moved her hips all on her own, bucking into Ichigo's cock. Reaching around her, Ichigo roughly squeezed her swaying breasts, enjoying their soft feel while she rode him. Turning her head, she was surprised when Ichigo kissed her, slipping her his tongue. " _ **Mmmmmh!**_ " Her arms reached backwards and wrapped around his neck as he leaned backward, making Zangetsu ride his lap.

Sweat dripped down Ichigo's back as he held his genderflipped Inner Hollow. The flesh of a woman was new to him, yet he was beginning to crave it. Part of him wondered how good Rukia and Orihime would feel. Regardless, he held Zangetsu tightly, feeling her walls wrap around him as she bounced up and down. Her tits bounced wildly as her hips moved on their own, Zangetsu's instincts and desire taking over. "How do you like this for rough?" Ichigo taunted as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up and down on his cock even faster.

" _ **Yes! Yes! Yes!**_ " Zangetsu moaned. All thought of trying to stop Ichigo or dominate him with her dark will had been pushed aside. Right now, all she wanted was for him to fuck her senseless. " _ **Harder! Faster! Deeper!**_ " Her pussy was being reshaped by Ichigo's cock and she thought she was going to explode at any moment.

Grunting, Ichigo quickly pulled Zangetsu off of him and pushed her down to the ground. Zangetsu moaned in disappointment at having her pleasure stopped. Ichigo surprised her when he pinned her to the ground by gripping her thighs and pushing her legs backwards. Before Ichigo could give Zangetsu a moment to breathe, he plunged his cock back into her. "So tight…" he moaned, his hips also starting to move beyond his control. He watched in amazement as his Inner Hollow's face twisted with pleasure, the sight spurring him to fuck her even harder. Before long, however, he felt his balls tighten and could feel his rushing climax. "Zangetsu! I'm…I'm…" he grunted, closing his eyes and pounding Zangetsu's pussy as hard as he could.

" _ **Do it!**_ " Zangetsu moaned, her mind beginning to melt as Ichigo pried open the door to her womb. " _ **Claim me! Mark me with your cum!**_ " Her toes curled as she felt lightning sizzle through her spine. " _ **Cumming! Cumming! I'm cumminnnnnng!**_ "

As the two orgasmed, Ichigo smashed his lips against Zangetsu's, the two moaning into each other's mouths as they climaxed. Zangetsu's pussy gushed around Ichigo's cock, her juices splashing against his balls as she melted in Ichigo's arms. The Hollow's mind melted into mush as Ichigo filled her womb to the brim, his burning hot cum making her feel like a boneless mass in Ichigo's arms. Their tongues entangled as Ichigo let go of her legs, laying on top of her while wrapping his arms around her. As Ichigo regained his senses, he pulled away from her mouth, only to discover something bizarre.

Zangetsu…was disappearing?

" _ **Heheheh…**_ " the Hollow snickered as she started to disintegrate. " _ **That was a good fuck, Ichigo. Maybe you will make good use of my powers.**_ " Putting her remaining hand to his lips, she smiled evilly at her better half. " _ **Just make sure not to die before we meet again, or I'll smash your skull like a horse smashing a King.**_ "

Zangetsu faded away with a laugh, leaving a naked Ichigo alone in his Inner World….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo vs. Vizards**

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Yes! Deeper! Ah! Oh!"

Shinji and the others just stared in complete and utter confusion and vexation. Turning to Hachi, who was admirably trying to focus on the barrier and nothing else, Shinji asked the obvious. "Um…Hachi? Has this ever happened before?"

"There has been no occurrence such as this as far as I can remember," Hachi replied, his cheeks become pink when he listened to another moan. The other Vizards were looking at the ensuing chaos with mixed expressions. Kensei looked disgusted, Love and Rose were just confused and Hiyori's face was a mix of jealousy and disgust.

Fully Hollowfied, Ichigo was naked with Mashiro beneath him. As soon as Mashiro stepped into the barrier, Ichigo had thrown his sword to the side and ripped off his clothes, making short work of Mashiro's due to her confusion. Pinning her to the ground, Ichigo started to make her his bitch. It was clear to everyone that Mashiro's mind had already become blank, her facial expression that of a woman fucked silly.

"Shinji," Lisa said, her eyes not leaving Ichigo's naked form. "Mind if I tag in with Mashiro?"

Sighing, Shinji waved his hand. "Sure. Go on ahead, Lisa."

Ichigo looked up as Lisa stepped in and growled as the woman stripped. Pulling out of Mashiro's abused hole, he was upon Lisa in moments.

"Geez…" Shinji murmured before walking away. "What the hell are you doing in there, Ichigo?"

The End


End file.
